De nuevo juntos! La máxima unión de la luz y la oscuridad
by Danynekko
Summary: La pelea contra Darz ha terminado, el faraón ha vuelto a traer paz y calma a este mundo y al de los monstruos al liberar a los tres caballeros legendarios y derrotar al Leviatán, pero lo más importante para él, ha recuperado a Yugi, pero ¿qué pasa esa misma noche, cuando todos duermen tranquilos y el faraón siente la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse con su hikari?


**La pelea contra Darz ha terminado, el faraón ha vuelto a traer paz y calma a este mundo y al de los monstruos al liberar a los tres caballeros legendarios y derrotar al Leviatán, pero lo más importante para él, ha recuperado a Yugi, pero ¿qué pasa esa misma noche, cuando todos duermen tranquilos y el faraón siente la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse con su hikari? A pesar de que Yami siente que ni 5 milenios más serían suficientes para redimirse con su aibou, desea exteriorizarle a Yugi todos los sentimientos que en ese momento luchan en su interior.**

**Yugioh! No me pertenece, si fuera así Yami nunca se hubiera ido! Alabado sea su creador Takahashi Kazuki (creo que es así)**

-_-_-_-_-_- **En el camper del Prof. Hawkins **-_-_-_-_-_-

Nuestro pequeño héroe se encuentra dormido en uno de los colchones que habían en el suelo, dormía profundamente a sabiendas de que su aventura más reciente había terminado y que ya no había de que preocuparse. Por ahora, claro.  
En ese momento un joven de apariencia similar se materializa a su lado, sentándose en el lecho coloca su mano en la cabellera tricolor del menor acomodando un par de mechones rebeldes que adornaban el rostro de su hikari.

─"_Oh Yugi!, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte sano y salvo, de nuevo a mi lado, aibou. Estuve tan preocupado por ti todo este tiempo, soy un pésimo guardián, se supone que mi deber es protegerte y ¿Qué hago? Dejar que un lunático de 10.000 años se lleve tu alma. No merezco tu amistad ni tu perdón.  
Oh Yugi! Y aun después de lo que eh hecho tú regresas y me tratas de la misma forma que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, en tú dulce y noble corazón no hay cabida ni al rencor ni al odio para mí, pero sé que ni 5 milenios más me alcanzarían para disculparme contigo mi dulce luz.  
Oh Yugi! Me sentí tan solo, tan devastado cuando te fuiste, definitivamente no soy nada sin ti, estaba tan… impotente, eres lo más valioso que tengo Yugi.  
No permitiré que bajo ninguna circunstancia te vulva a ocurrir algo así, seré un buen protector, lo juró, mi hikari."_

Tras haberse y haberle hecho esta promesa al menor, el faraón sintió un estremecimiento, algo parecía llamarlo, y provenía del rompecabezas, retiro la mano del pelo de Yugi y la llevo al rompecabezas que descansaba en el pecho del mismo, percatándose de que una de las manos de Yugi lo sujetaba firmemente, volvió a sentir aquel estremecimiento, así cerro los ojos y regreso al interior del objeto milenario en busca de causa.

…

Ya habiendo regresado al laberinto del rompecabezas dio un vistazo alrededor, había aparecido en una de las escaleras altas desde donde podía ver lo que se podría considerar la sala de lugar **(N/A: el amplio salón que da de frente a la puerta, ese en el que Yami y Shadi conversan). **Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a un pequeño muchacho que se adentraba tímidamente en el lugar a paso seguro, seguro a sabiendas de que había un espíritu guardián que siempre estaba el pendiente de él y le hacía sentirse protegido y querido.  
Entro dejando la puerta abierta, desde donde se veía la entrada de su propia habitación mental, cálida y luminosa, llena de juguetes, representando toda la inocencia y amabilidad que el chico poseía. Se adentró unos pasos mirando a en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar algo en especial, o más bien… alguien.

─Ya eh estado aquí en más de una ocasión, pero cada vez me parece más grande─ murmuro para sí paseando su vista por el lugar ─ ¿dónde estará el faraón?

─ ¿Yugi?─ le llamo el mencionado mientras bajaba los escalones directo hacia el menor.

El duelista dirigió su mirada a donde había escuchado la voz, con sus ojos brillando le brindo una cálida y gran sonrisa a su otro yo, se sentía tan feliz de estar juntos de nuevo, de volver a sentir ese vínculo tan único que poseían, que su alma estuvo tan inquieta al punto que apenas se durmió le trajo directo al rompecabezas, esperando poder pasar un "tiempo de calidad yami-hikari" luego de esa larga, insoportable y traumática separación.

─Mou hitori no boku! ─ saludo feliz ─ perdona, ¿te desperté?─ cuestiono una vez el espíritu estuvo a su lado.

─No, no te preocupes, estaba despierto, de hecho estaba fuera─ respondió con tranquilidad, sintiendo la paz que la presencia de su luz le otorgaba.

─ ¿A sí? ¿Qué hacías? ─ pregunto con inocencia ladeando la cabeza, gesto que, a parecer de Yami era totalmente tierno, hasta le saco una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo su Yugi le podía sacar "_Eh dicho MI Yugi? Desde cuándo es __**mí**__?_"

─Solo te vía dormir ─respondió un tanto nervioso mientras llevaba su mano hasta el rostro de su par donde, repitiendo su anterior acción, movió suavemente los mechones dorados que lo adornaban ─ no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe Yugi─ su mirada de pronto se tornó triste y melancólica

Las mejillas de Yugi se colorearon de inmediato, parpadeo un par de veces digiriendo las acciones y palabras del espíritu. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía **(N/A: tranquix Yugi, Yami tampoco se pensó mucho lo de hace un momento / Yami: ¬¬) **se lanzó con los brazos abiertos contra el faraón, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en la comisura de sus ojos.  
El impacto no fue demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, pillo por sorpresa al mayor, logrando que ambos se fueran de espaldas contra el piso, afortunadamente Yami reacciono rápido y un amplio colchón apareció tras de él amortiguando la caída **(N/A: Vale, es su mente y tal como en un sueño, tu sueñas lo que se te da la gana, en tu mente hay lo que a ti se te da la gana ¿no?, es como él pensó, y eso aprecio )**

Yugi levanto levemente un poco la cabeza del pecho de su par y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, que brillaban de felicidad y emoción respondió.

─Perdóname, pero yo también te extrañe mucho Yami… muchísimo, no sabes lo vacío e incompleto que me sentía cuando ya no pude percibir nuestro lazo, creo que hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta a lo acostumbrado que estaba a sentirte siempre a mi lado, nuestro vinculo se me había hecho tan habitual que es como si fuera natural para mí y perderlo fue… fue─ su voz se rompió, no contando con la fuerza emocional para seguir con su descripción y no queriendo tampoco llorar frente al faraón, volvió a refugiar su rostro en el trabajado pecho de su oscuridad dejando que su nexo le trasmitiera todas las emociones que sintió .

Preocupación, incertidumbre, tristeza, vacío, soledad, pérdida, desesperación.

Todas esas emociones fueron enviadas como una punzada al egipcio a través de su enlace mental, eran exactamente las mismas emociones que él había experimentado, la única diferencia era, que el faraón había tenido a sus amigos intentando animarlo, apoyándolo; Yugi en cambio había estado solo frente a todas esas sensaciones, sin tener la madurez emocional suficiente como para controlarlas, ese equilibrio normalmente se lo brindaba el mayor, por lo que al principio fue presa fácil del pánico.

El peso de la culpa que el faraón cargaba se hacía cada vez más grande.

─Creo que me hago a la idea, aibou─ respondió con voz suave intentando calmar al menor─ Fue lo mismo que yo sentí tras perderte en el duelo, con la adicción de la culpa─ murmuro lo último.

Fue entonces cuando Yugi levanto el rostro de nuevo.

─Oh Yami! Por favor, no quiero que te sientas así, fue mi decisión sustituirte en el sello, no quiero que te tortures más con eso.

─Pero Yugi! Fui un tonto y soberbio al ignorar tus advertencias. Tú me lo dijiste, que esa carta no traería nada bueno, incluso intentaste detenerme y yo simplemente te ignoré─ la voz del mayor estaba cargada de impotencia y de furia contra sí mismo, cosa que a Yugi le dolía─ Fui un idiota, me deje llevar por la oscuridad en mi corazón y tú fuiste el que pagaste por mi arrogancia. No merezco tu perdón Yugi. Incluso falte a mi palabra.

─ ¿A tu palabra?

─En el duelo contra Mai en el reino de los duelista, te prometí jamás ir contra tus deseos ¿lo recuerdas? Por ese entonces no confiabas en mi por nuestro duelo contra Kaiba, cuando el amenazo con tirarse de la torre. Te di mi palabra y ahora eh roto mi promesa─ su voz temblaba cosa totalmente extraña en él, lo cual preocupaba aún más a Yugi pues lo conocía mejor que nadie ─Yugi ─ le llamo mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del menor ─ no lo merezco, aun así, mil disculpas aibou.

Yugi apretó su manos que ahora sostenían la chaqueta azul del mayor ─BASTA YAMI!─ fue el grito que resonó en las paredes del rompecabezas, perdiéndose entre escaleras y pasillos ─Basta ya, por favor! Quiero que dejes de torturarte con eso. Fue mi decisión, ¿lo entiendes? MI decisión…

─Pero yo…

─No! Todos cometemos errores, Yami ya olvida eso, no quiero que te hundas con una culpa que no debes cargar porque yo no te culpo de nada, de NADA ¿me oyes? No lo hice, no lo hago, ni lo haré nunca. Basta de eso, por favor, estoy feliz de estar de regreso contigo ¿no lo sientes? Lo único que quiero… ahora y siempre, es estar contigo ─regreso a esconderse en el pecho del mayor, mojando su camiseta con las lágrimas que ya no podía retener ─ solo quiero que estemos juntos─ murmuro entre sollozos.

Yami fue contagiado por esas lágrimas, era la segunda vez que lloraba, solo su Yugi lograba descontrolar tanto sus emociones, rodeo con su brazos el pequeño cuerpo sobre él, con sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, buscando la tranquilidad y la paz que únicamente podía brindarle ese pequeño niño entre sus brazos, la luz de su mundo.

─Gracias Yugi. Yo también, es todo lo que quiero, estar contigo, eres lo más valioso para mí.

Palabras como "mi luz" "mi niño" "mi aibou" "mi dulce hikari" "hikari no tenshi" salieron de la boca de Yami durante ese lapsus, Yugi no supo si se lo decía conscientemente o solo era como una medicina para él, buscando tranquilizarse, mentalizándose de que él estaba de regreso tras su terrible y abrupta separación.

Los minutos pasaron, para ese entonces ambos estaban sentados, Yami se mantenía de piernas abiertas pues en medio Yugi se acomodaba ahora recostado contra el pecho su otro yo, las lágrimas de ambos y habían cesado y estaban simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, dejando que su vínculo se afianzara cada vez más, como intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, reforzando ese nexo tan especial que los unía.

─Mou hitori no boku?─pregunto de pronto, separándose escasos centímetros de su pecho, la suficiente como para verlo a la cara, su tono era somnoliento provocando la ternura del mayor.

─Si? Mou hitori no ore─ respondió con una sonrisa.

─Te quiero Yami─ declaro apenas consiente, en el umbral del sueño, acercando cada vez más su rostro al de su par, sus ojos se cerraban, aunque era difícil afirmar si lo hacía por el sueño, o por lo que hacía.

Los ojos del mayor se ampliaron, pero imitando al menor se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, acerco su rostro de la misma forma lenta al rostro de su luz.

─Y yo, también te quiero Yugi

Finalmente ambas bocas chocaron, dos pares de labios se unieron, ambos propietarios reconociéndose como si desde siempre hubieran sido uno mismo, como si dos mitades de algo regresaran a ser uno solo, complementándose, equilibrándose, llenando aquello que al otro le faltaba, uno brindaba calor, amabilidad, inocencia y ternura, el otro, confianza, justicia, nobleza y experiencia. Dos fragmentos de alma que habían estado separadas, tanto tiempo tan cerca pero a la misma vez tan lejos, y que solo cuando la lejanía fue mayor, se percataron de que había más camino que recorrer antes de que regresaran a ser una sola en su totalidad.

El beso fue dulce, ambos le transmitían al otro todo lo que sentían a través de ese contacto, los labios de Yugi se movían lenta e inocentemente contra los de Yami, quien mostraba más seguridad en el acto, más que nada porque estaba en su naturaleza. Un minuto paso, un minuto que ambos sintieron como una eternidad. Finalmente se separaron, los ojos cerrados, las bocas entreabiertas y apenas unidas con un delicado hilo de saliva mezcla de ambos, en ese instante ambas puertas brillaron **(N/A: las puertas de las habitaciones mentales) **la habitación de Yami más nunca estaría cerrada ante las visitas de su luz, al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar del rompecabezas, una puerta se abrió, una habitación especial, aquella que reaccionaba únicamente ante los sentimientos de su propietario, una habitación amueblada como para un rey, una habitación en la que los dos tricolores podrían pasar más cómodamente el tiempo que se reunieran en el rompecabezas.

…

─Te amo mi oscuridad.

─Te amo, mi dulce luz.

**FIN**

**Mou hitori no boku/ore: mi otro yo**

**Aibou: compañero**

**Hikari: luz**

**Hikari no Tenshi: ángel de luz**

**Cuando escribo yami es oscuridad, cuando escribo Yami es para nombrar al faraón.**

**Nos leemos. Bye!**


End file.
